A Caged Bird Can Still Love
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: A neji sakura fic, Neji is wounded and must stay in the Hospital for a year in recovery, what happens when The official Nurse for him is the hokage's apprentice herself?
1. ER

Moshi moshi, i'm back again with a Neji sakura fic! WOO! can you say WOO? If so, do it now! SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU! well, on to the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran down the halls with chakra pumping.

_'Neji? i never thought that he'd be in E.R.'_

she thought. Jumping down a flight of stairs by the wall, she slid into the E.R and walked up to the bedside. There was Neji, half of his torso skin-less, and his hair strewn around his head. his headband was missing and the curse mark on his forehead was in clear view. He was sweating and he had caked dirt and blood matted everywhere. She sighed and damped a cloth, pulling up a chair , she began dabbing his forehead and face. She gently wiped the dirt off of his eyes and lips. Once his face was clean and cooled off, she gently poured peroxide on her hands and pumped chakra into his wounds, simply cleane ing the wound to the bottom of the ridges. She then checked the I.V and sat down, slowly pulling his hair into a loose hair tie like normal. When she tied the ribbon, he twitched. He arched his back in pain and let out a scream. She jolted up and put a cold hand on his neck, slowly lifting him back down. She pumped soothing chakra into him to temporarily sever his pain receptors. Once he calmed down, she kneeled beside the bed and cupped his cheek in her hand. He was sweating and shaking, his teeth grinding and his eyes scrunched. She felt his forehead and rubed his temples. His shaking increased and he opened his eyes. He squinted and searched for a way to dicern the person infront of him from every other in kohona. Suddenly he noticed a pink.

"S-sakura?"

He winced as another wave of pain engulfed his senses.

"Un, it's me neji. What can i do to help you."

" Water."

She stood and filled a glass of water, turning to bring the water back to neji, she gasp when she saw him try to lift his arm. she put the glass down and ran to him, quickly shutting of his control of his one arm.

"Neji, don''t try to move, it'll only damage the tissue more."

He blinked at her, and stopped rebeling. She picked up the glass and tried to pour it into his mouth like a normal patient, but this is neji.

" I refuse to take any help from you unless I do it myself. "

" You're quite stubborn."

She turned around and neji heard the sound of liquid neing poured. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Until something warm and soft was pressed to his lips. He gasped and felt a cool liquid trickle into his mouth. The warmth left and he opened his eyes to see Sakura smiling at him.

" You remind me of Sasuke."

With that, she walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO! I feel as if i started a good one. review and let me know!

Sayonara!


	2. Angel's past

woohoo!

**blah ** inner self

"blah" normal blab

_blah_ thoughts

--------------------------------------

Neji woke to see Sakura walk through the door. Her white nurse outfit rippled as she walked over to his bed.

"How're you feeling today neji?"

"Hn."

"I need more of an answer then 'Hn'"

"..."

She sighed. Walking over to the radio on the counter, she pressed a button and the radio started.

"There, I'll just let you relax then."

She opened the blinds on the window, letting light bathe the bed, and Neji. Silver eyes squinted.

"My arm and sholder hurt."

" That's expectable. There'll be pain for a month. It's not easy to re-grow that much skin."

" Joy."

" Oh Neji."

She walked back over to him and, with a clean cloth, mopped up the blood that had dripped onto the floor. Once that was cleaned up, she through the cloth away, and got another clean one. After getting the new one wet with warm, soapy water, she sat down in a chair and began cleaning up the dried blood on his face and chest.

'_Oh shit, he's got the perfect six pack'_

She finished cleaning him up and put the cloth in the sink. Then, her favorite song came on the radio. She smiled.

_Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi   
Yeah, ah _

She walked over to Neji and absently began to re bandage his fingers.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run 

_Looking back Shorty always mention _  
_Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation _

She winced as he gasped at the pain.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  


She finished bandaging his hand and leaned over and kissed the bandage. Noticing what she did, she pulled back. Neji jumped.

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong   
Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady 

"Why did you do that?"

Neji asked.

_Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)_

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender   
(Said thanks for giving me your love) 

She shooked her head, her eyes wide. She tried to stand up, but Neji grabbed her hand with his good one.

"Tell me."

He insisted. He pulled her down, though he didn't put her in the chair. His body was working on it's own accord. He pulled her down next to his, on the bed. _  
_  
_Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _  
_  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation _

She gasped, still in what appeared to be shock.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently shook her. She woke from her stupor and looked at him. He had what, to her, looked like a glare set on his features.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

He asked her to, again, tell him why she kissed his hand.

" W-when I was in the academy, I had these 'enemies', "

She started out shakily.

" When the instructor passed out kunai, one of them threw theirs at me, cutting me deeply on the forearm. "

she sucked in a shaky breath.

" The instructor bandaged it, but it still hurt like hell. When i was pushed into a table later, the wound began to bleed again. Being a little kid, i began to cry. S- 'he' came over and kissed the bandage, telling me that it would be okay."

Neji's eyes widened a fraction. He knew why she had reacted so when she caught herself now. Sasuke... She still must miss him.

" Then, when we were in the forest of death, 'he' was bitten and passed out from pain. When he had a fever after that, I...I kissed him on the brow and told him that he'd survive..."

She abruptly stood up and moved to the door.

" Sumimasen, Hyuuga-sama."

With that, she walked out of the room. He could hear the steady beat of her heels on the marble, speed up to a sprint.

----------------------------------

whew.


	3. Neji's Torment

Read. Review. Die. Disintigrate into Dust. See me in hell where everyone goes to be sorted into 'Hell' or 'Heaven". See ya'll there.

----

Neji woke to see Sakura sit down in the chair.

"I've been ordered by Tsuande, who came to check and record your vital signs while you slept last night, that I am to help you regain control of your arm. I warn you now, the pain endured during such a process is beyond comprihension, even compared to the pain that you've felt before now."

She said in a low monotone.

Neji gulped. That wasn't a good thing to hear from her.

" I'm gonna kill myself over this aren't I?"

He asked her.

" In a manner of speaking, yes. Though i will help reduce your suffering. I'm still here, don't forget that."

She stood and got a glass of water from the sink. Bringing it back, she set it on the side-table.

"When you reach the level of pain that sparks thoughts of suicide, i'll pour a tablespoon full of this on you, Be it on your arm, or face. "

She explained. Before they began, she pulled Neji's hair back in a tight pony-tail, not loose like normal. She sat down and sighed. Placeing a hand on his cheek, she spoke,

"I will be here. I will comfort you. Don't force yourself into thinking that you have to go through this alone. Sasuke did so, and we lost him. Don't follow his path."

He just nodded, Looking quite frightened about the upcoming events.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to ask you to try and bend your fingers."

She ordered slowly. Neji gulped again, squeezing his eyes shut tight, and tried to bend his pointer finger. His eyes shot open. It felt quite literally as if there was a glove of white hot metal squeezing his entire arm. Gasping he began to involuntarily shake. Sakura jumped to her feet, dumping some water on his hand to placate the burning, and leanied over the bed, pressing the point on his arm that made his arm go numb and limp. He exhaled as his head rolled foreward, his vision sliding out of focus. She crawled onto the bed, half straddling him, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, opposite the wound.

"Neji, do you think that you could handle that pain, hundred fold?"

" NO! Please...no..."

He half shouted. He grabbed her around the waist with his good arm, laying his head upon her shoulder. He began to beg her to not make him continue. He was crying into her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"Shh, Okay Neji, I know that you seriously don't want to...but Tsunade-sama said that it is mandatory! we don't have a choice.."

"NO!!!"

"Neji...shh. I know that it hurts but..."

"PLEASE!"

"Neji. I'm right here. You know that I WILL NOT let you die. It may hurt, but that's a given..."

She pressed a point on his hip that made his legs go numb. Not a good sign.

"I can't feel my legs."

"I know."

She laid her hands on his arm. He screamed. A blood curtling scream. He did so because, she picked his arm up, and bent it at the elbow. She quickly dumped the entire glass of water on him, and he passed out from pain.

-------------------------- end of chapter

Oh...did i do good master?


	4. Messenger Naruto

I'm back! P.S I've changed my name to Nejisminestayaway!

-----------------------

Neji woke up to see Sakura bending over him spreading ointment on his arm. He could tell instantly that she had numbed his arm and chest, due to the lack of unbearable pain wracking his body. She sensed his consciousness.

"Neji? Are you alright?"

"No thanks to your methods."

He answered coldly.

"Neji, don't be that way. It was inevitable that you'd have had to bend your arm."

"Hmpf."

She sighed.

"Don't be like that Neji."

She began gently wiping the plasma that had seeped through the cracks in the hardened blood. He grimaced as she threw the soaked towel away and retrieved another.

"I need to take you out into the sun. Tsunade says that your skin needs to be used to the sunlight. I'll take you out there in a moment"

"Hn."

"Neji, I warn you now if you act like that, I'll drop you onto your side."

Taking it as no idle threat, Neji instantly stopped murmuring. She helped him lower himself into a wheelchair and she slowly wheeled him out.

'_Kami-sama I feel like a cripple'_

'_Kami-sama he's so arrogant!'_

They came around the corner and she stopped. Slumped on the ground was Naruto. He was bleeding badly and was dazed. Losing consciousness rather fast, her looked up to see Sakura frozen, and blacked out.

"Sa- "

"NARUTO!!!"

She ran to his side, rolling him onto his back. His muscles twitched as hot tears fell thick onto his unprotected organs. His intestine had been slashed through, a gaping puncture wound piercing his right lung. Brushing back his hair, she examined the horrible burn mark across his forehead. His hair appeared brown with all of the dirt and blood caked into it. She turned to the side and was sick a few time when she read what Neji had seen first; the words written in Naruto's blood on the wall. ' _Sakura, You wanted me back for so many years. I'm going to get you for keeps this time.' _Neji ached to run and embrace her, to stop her tears, but, couldn't.She was shaking uncontrolably and hicupping when Kakashi ran in and picked her up, carrying her away from the sight. That was when Neji was wheeled back to his room by a saggy old woman who deemed herself his 'nanny'.


End file.
